To Break The Dark Silence
by BloodyTwinkie
Summary: The solemn feeling is just one more thing you both have in common. It's so dark and quiet, but maybe with a friend it won't be so bad.


The young troll stood silently, simply staring at his new surroundings. He was worried, not about himself but about his friends that he had left behind. Had he really failed? The young troll shuddered, looking around, hoping to find someone he knew.  
_  
Someone he recognized._

But there was no one in sight. He was alone in this dark, cold place. He'd begun to wander around, hoping to find some form of solace.

"Please….someone…anyone." The young troll pleaded. "Don't leave me here alone.."

Almost ready to give up the search, as it seemed no one would ever answer his calls, he heard a faint voice call back in the distance.

"Karkat?"

...

_My name. Yes, that's me. But…who's calling me?_

Karkat's eyes were darting back and forth, searching for the source of the voice. But somehow, it was different. A figure becomes visible in the distance.

_It seems almost too good to be true, seeing a friend again at this moment._

_Maybe it is too good to be true._

As the boy continues to step forward, some of his features become recognizable. Like a pale phantom shrouded in red. His features were the same, yet different. This boy, a human. Rather than a troll like the boy that stood before him. His newly colored, white eyes hidden behind black lenses. His ensemble was nothing but red.

_**Red.**__ I hate that color._

This boy was the personification of the color itself.

_**Fiery**__ with a __**façade**__ of a __**cool**__ personality._

This boy, was Dave Strider. Karkat knew more about Dave than he might have wanted or cared to know.

_We're both knights of our sessions. _

_Knight of __**Blood**__, and Knight of __**Time**__._

Both the _**same,**__ yet __**different.**_

_Both destined to __**serve and protect**__ those of importance._

Both, had _**failed.**_

_**I suppose I should be grateful to him. I don't remember much of what happened. But I think he tried to save me from something. I remember him jumping in front of me, and I'm pretty sure he died just then. **_

Karkat and Dave sit in silence, trying to remember what happened more clearly. However, the memories don't seem to come. Karkat stares at Dave for a moment, trying to find words.

_It's incredibly hard to think of one thing at a time when so many thoughts are rushing into your head._

Dave opens his mouth to speak, but it seems he's not sure of what to say either.

_It feels as if an hour of silence has passed._

Karkat manages to mutter his name. "Dave.." The silence finally being broken.

Dave's gaze flickers up to the trolls eyes. Now white as snow, surrounded by a faint glow. He pushes forward, closing the space between you both with a tight embrace.

_It feels amazing to be held by someone again._

"I'm sorry Karkat." He mutters, clutching the back of his shirt as if he were to disappear at any second.

"It's okay. I suppose it was inevitable." Karkat mutters, burying his head in Dave's shoulder. His snowy hair just barely brushing up against the trolls' forehead.

"I failed you didn't I?" Dave stares at him apologetically. "I failed everyone." Karkat responds. "Compared to me, you're a hero."

Both pull away, turning their attention to the place that is now their home.

...

_Your name is __**Karkat Vantas**__._

_This is __your__ dream bubble, and you're glad you have someone to share it with._

_You're the Knight of __your__ Session._

_The __**Knight of Blood**__._

_**Dave Strider**__ is __your __good friend. And you've never appreciated him as much as you do now._

He is _your __**Knight of Time**__._

* * *

Alright so this is an edit of the original story I wrote.

It may sound a bit stranger than my usual writing because It was originally a second person/you based story.

Which isn't allowed on here. If you would like to read that version

I have it uploaded to my dA, which you can find on my page by clicking my name. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
